


Obvious

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was the obvious choice for team captain. He's the only one who doesn't seem to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/gifts).



The skies have been darkening all day, clouds heavy with rain and the promise of a coming storm. Kei watches them roll in before practice, mouth pressed into a thin line. Akiteru, home for the week, told him to take an umbrella to school. He's going to take great enjoyment out of his, _I told you so_ later, when Kei returns drenched.

Kei pushes it out of his mind, because there's no point in dwelling on something he can't change. Right now, he has practice to focus on. Ukai is already there with Takeda and Yachi, and they're talking to Tadashi, the way they tend to these days, discussing the day's training plan and their strategy for the rest of the week. Kei is silent as he walks through the door, but his gaze still catches on the captains jersey, the bold number one standing out against the black, on Tadashi's back. It suits him, Kei thinks, and he must have mumbled something of the sort when they first received their jerseys, but that doesn't stop the thought from springing to mind every single time he sees it.

Tadashi was the obvious choice for captain; he was the only one who seemed remotely surprised about it when Ennoshita made the announcement. He's filling the role well, though, he's a good leader for the rest of the third years, as well as the second and first years. He's come a long way, and maybe Kei would never actually say that he's proud of Tadashi, but that's because it feels a little unnecessary to put it into words. What Kei thinks doesn't matter as much as what Tadashi feels. Praise for the sake of praise feels like a waste. Tadashi understands that; he must, after knowing Kei for this long.

That doesn't explain why Kei can't shake the feeling that Tadashi's waiting for something. There's a sense of anticipation that sometimes creeps into the silence between them, apparent in the way Tadashi glances in his direction. Kei doesn't know what Tadashi expects, doesn't know what he _wants_ , and it's a little unsettling, a little worrying, because it means that whatever it is, Tadashi is going to be disappointed, and he deserves better than that.

To be entirely honest, Kei has thought more than once, Tadashi deserves better than _him_ , but he's not going to voice that either. Not when Tadashi has clearly chosen him, time and time again. Kei pushes, Tadashi pulls, and it's why their friendship has lasted as long as it has. Kei knows that. He's certain that Tadashi does too.

He's pulled from his thoughts at the racket Hinata and Kageyama make as they fight over who's going to be first to enter the gym. He rolls his eyes as Hinata loudly speculates about whether or not the storm is going to start as they practice.

Tadashi, turned in his direction, catches the gesture, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. Kei grins in return, something in his chest settling a little at their brief, shared moment. Ukai calls them all over to talk about what they're going to be working on, before the rest of the team arrives. He's been big on the third years presenting a united front and it's difficult sometimes, when it means that Kei and Tadashi have to work with Hinata and Kageyama, but they make it work. Tadashi can make anything work. He's good like that.

"You had plenty of practice with flying falls in first year," Ukai recalls, and Kei's mouth twists at the reminder. "The others haven't had the same sort of experience, so they're not as good at recovering from their falls. Hinata, you have more agility than most, but if they practice with you, it might just push them to try a little harder and improve just that bit more."

"You mean I have to practice flying falls?" Hinata asks despairingly, and Kei doesn't even try to cover up his snicker.

"You know," Tadashi speaks up, "I think the coolest thing about having an ace on your team is that they kind of act as a goal for the rest of the team to work towards. Don't you think so, Hinata?"

"Ooh!" Hinata's eyes light up. "Yeah! You're right! I'm gonna be the coolest ace!"

"Hey," Kageyama reaches out, grabbing the back of Hinata's jersey. "Where are you running off to? We're not done yet, dumbass! The others aren't here yet anyway, are you just going to practice flying falls on your own?"

"Didn't know you were that desperate for it," Kei smirks, watching Hinata's face go red.

Hinata's retort is swallowed up by a loud crack of thunder. It's soon followed by a collective squeak, as the rest of the team rushes inside, narrowly missing the downpour that starts outside.

"Shut the door," Ukai calls out, nodding with satisfaction as it blocks out most of the noise from outside. "Okay. Before you guys arrived, we just decided that we're going to start and end with flying falls, to improve your response time when you're saving balls. Hinata's going to lead the practice. Start your stretches, then follow Hinata's lead, okay? I want three laps around the court, then come back to me."

Kei frowns at Ukai. "You didn't say the rest of us had to do it too."

"United front," Ukai reminds him, folding his arms across his chest and grinning. "Yamaguchi knows what I'm talking about."

Kei shoots his friend a betrayed look. Tadashi just grins in reply and for a moment, Kei can do nothing but blink in reply, suddenly taken aback. He shakes himself out of it, following Tadashi to where the rest of the team has gathered, so they can all do their stretches together.

The flying falls make practice just that little bit more brutal, and it throws Kei back to two years ago, when they were in Tokyo at training camp. They've all come a long way since then, he thinks. Daichi would be proud. Ennoshita would be proud too.

This team, by the end of their school year, is going to make Tadashi just as proud.

The storm worsens throughout practice and they finish early, so they can all return home before the roads become waterlogged. Kei is slow to change, not looking forward to having to walk home in the rain. He's the last one out of the club room, but when he opens the door, he finds Tadashi standing there, waiting for him.

"I didn't see an umbrella among your things," Tadashi says, lifting the one in his hands. "I can walk you home."

"It's a waste of your time. You're tired after doing all those flying falls."

"Come on, Tsukki," Tadashi replies, lips spreading into a smile.

"Thanks," Kei says quietly as Tadashi opens the umbrella over their heads, leading the way out of the school.

They're almost the same height now and it'll never stop feeling strange, their height difference swallowed up by the years. They walk shoulder to shoulder, their bags slung across opposite shoulders so they can stand a little closer.

Tadashi takes a breath before he breaks the silence between them. "The coach is right, Hinata really is the best to lead the flying falls. I saw the second years competing with each other to keep up with him."

"Yeah." Kei remembers seeing the same thing. "They need to stay motivated."

"Hinata's pretty good at getting along with the team, too," Tadashi says, a little quieter. "Maybe he should have been captain."

Kei snorts loudly. "Hinata? Really?"

"I mean—it's just—"

"You're the captain we need," Kei says firmly, stopping Tadashi with a hand gripping his arm. "You're the best one for the job. You care about the team. You know how hard everyone's worked. And, you know, you have more than two brain cells to rub togeth—"

Kei doesn't finish, because Tadashi leans forward, pressing their lips together firmly. Kei's hands flutter useless in the air for a moment, before settling on Tadashi's shoulders. He kisses back, holding Tadashi close as he tries to pull away, ignoring the way Tadashi tries to apologise against his mouth. He kisses until Tadashi kisses him too, until they're holding onto each other, getting drenched in the rain because Tadashi's forgotten about it and lowered the umbrella. Kei doesn't care about that, his hands on the sides of Tadashi's face until they both pull away, soaked, panting softly.

"It was always going to be you," Kei murmurs, and he doesn't think he's talking about the captaincy any more, but it doesn't matter, because Tadashi just smiles and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
